Forbidden Love
by ABCSoapLover
Summary: It's a Robin and Johnny fic. It's about two unlikely people finding friendship and love and comfort in each other. Also there will be hints of Mayan as well. The last teo chapters are up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He was about to against everything he knew. He tried to fight it, but couldn't. Of course he hated Sonny more than anything, but his attraction to her was much stronger. He was at Jake's when he saw her again, so he asked her if she wanted to play a game of pool. She accepted and they played game after game and before they knew it, it was 3 in the morning so they decided to get a room above Jake's. They were drunk so once they got to the room everything got a little hazy for him.

"Good morning," Robin said, not realizing who she had just said it to.

"Good morning to you too," Johnny said groggily.

Robin was alarmed when she opened her eyes and saw his face. She jumped out of bed, put on her clothes and ran out of the room as fast as she could. Johnny just laid there confused and unsure of what to do next.

A week has gone by and Robin had been successfully avoiding him, when he walked into Kelly's and sat down next to her.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Johnny asked.

"What would give you that idea, I barely know you enough to want to try and avoid you," Robin replied.

"Considering what happened, I would think so," Johnny said.

Not wanting to discuss this, Robin said, "look maybe we can talk about this later; I will be late for work. The she got up and left, leaving Johnny with more questions than answers."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>After her shift, she ran into Johnny on the docks.<p>

"How about that talk now," Johnny asked.  
>"Look, I just finished working, I am tired and hungry, and all I want to do is go home", Robin replied.<br>"Well, why don't I walk you home, maybe get some take out, and discuss this?" Johnny inquired.  
>"You're not going to take drop this are you?" Robin asked.<br>"No," Johnny replied.  
>"Fine," Robin said defeated, "follow me".<p>

When they got to Robin's apartment, she took a shower and Johnny ordered Chinese food. The food had just arrived as Robin was coming out her room. She was dressed in baggy sweats and had her hair pulled back into a messy bun. They sat down on the floor around the coffee table and Robin waited for Johnny to begin. Seeing as Johnny wasn't going to start, Robin decided that she had to.

"Why have you wanted to talk to me so urgently?" Robin asked half annoyed, half tired."Because I want to get to know you?" Johnny replied.

Have you forgotten or just don't know that Sonny is one of my best friends?" Robin asked.  
>"No, I haven't?" Johnny replied.<br>"Then why are you pursuing me," Robin asked, "That night was a mistake, a drunken mistake."Robin bit down on her lip bottom lip, looked down, and started playing with her food.

Johnny lifted her head and said, "I want to get to know you and I want you to get to know me. If you get to know me and don't like me, then I will leave you alone, but if you get to know me and like me then promise me you will give us a chance."  
>"Fine I will get to know you but I am not going to make any promises." Robin replied.<br>"Okay, how about tomorrow we go to the movies or something like that and dinner afterward?." Johnny asked and Robin agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day

"Mike, I need a huge cup of coffee to go." Robin said.  
>Patrick was walking up as Mike went to go get her coffee.<br>"Long night, couldn't sleep without me." Patrick joked as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waste.  
>Removing his hands, Robin asked, "Patrick don't you have something better to do than annoy me?"<br>"Here you are darling." Mike interjected with the coffee.  
>"Thanks, see you later." Robin said smiling as she exited Kelly's.<br>Follow Robin, " I need a consult, how about my place tonight." Patrick said as he smiled showing off his dimples.  
>"Why don't you leave it with Epiphany, and when I go in tomorrow I can look at it then because I have somewhere to be tonight." Robin stated.<br>Scoffing, "Okay see you later."Patrick said.

Rolling her eyes, she walked away and right into Johnny literally and split her coffee on him.  
>"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I should have watched where I was going." Robin exclaimed.<br>"I'm okay. It's just a little coffee. Why don't I buy you another cup?" Johnny said.  
>"No I ran into you. It's okay. I should be the one buying you something." Robin replied.<br>"I insist, Kelly's is right there come on." Johnny insisted.  
>"Okay." Robin said reluctantly.<p>

They spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon talking about their childhoods and their families and their love of music. The eventually left so that they could get ready for their date later on tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hello beautiful." Johnny said when she opened the door.  
>"Hello to you too." Robin said softly.<br>"Are you ready to go on our date?" Johnny asked.  
>"Yes, but there is one little problem." Robin replied.<br>"And what would that be?" Johnny asked.

"I have no clue where we are going."Robin said.  
>"It's a surprise." Johnny said smiling.<br>"I hate surprises." Robin replied.  
>"Well I think that you are going to like this one." Johnny responded.<br>"I hope you are right." Robin said unconvinced as they exited her apartment and went to Johnny's car.

An hour later they are at a outdoor jazz festival.

"Wow an outdoor jazz festival." Robin said in awe.  
>"So I take it that you like the surprise." Johnny said smiling.<br>Nudging him with her elbow and smiling, Robin said dazed, "Yes. It's so magical out here."  
>"I was going to take you to the movies but after our conversation at Kelly's, I knew that you would appreciate this place." Johnny said.<br>"Come on let's go get a good spot." Robin said practically dragging Johnny along.

They spent the next three hours under the stars listening to jazz music and talking more about themselves and their life experiences then they headed to a small dinner and got food before they headed back home.

Outside of Robin's door

"I am so happy that I spent tonight with you. It was magical." Robin said as she looked Johnny in the eyes.  
>"I am so happy that you decided to spend tonight with Dr. Scorpio" Johnny replied.<br>"I would invite you in but I have to work tomorrow." Robin said.  
>"I didn't keep you out to long?" Johnny asked worriedly.<br>"No. I just really couldn't picture a better a night than the one I had tonight." Robin said softly.  
>"Good night." Johnny said as he kissed her softly.<br>"Good night." Robin said as he turned and walked away.

Robin went into her apartment that night on cloud nine and didn't want to come down.

Patrick had seen the whole exchange between Robin and Johnny and gritted his teeth as he walked away saying, "I'm not jealous. I never get jealous," knowing that he was in fact jealous because she had blown off an evening with him to be Johnny Zacchara a mobster. He knew that he was going to have a restless night then.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day at the Hospital

"Just the doctor I was looking for." Robin said smiling.  
>"What do you want?" Patrick said annoyed.<br>"Remember the consult." Robin said confused.  
>"Right, I just can't believe you had the time seeing as how you are so busy." Patrick snapped.<br>"What is your problem?" Robin asked.  
>"I don't have a problem." Patrick harshly whispered."It seems like you do, but you know what it really doesn't matter, you wanted a consult and this is my opinion: you need to operate." Robin said as she stormed off.<br>Walking up to the nurses' station, Epiphany said, " Drake junior leave her alone."  
>"Why do you assume that I did something to her. We were just talking."Patrick said coolly.<br>"Judging by the way she just stormed off, I think that it is just safe to assume that you did a little more than just talk to her. I am warning you this once, leave Dr. Scorpio alone or suffer the consequences. This is a hospital not a battleground." Epiphany said to Patrick as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

A few hours later at the nurses' station.

"I was just about to page you. These flowers just came from you."Epiphany said to the petite brunette doctor.  
>"Oh flowers. Who are they for?" Liz said as she approached the desk.<br>"Apparently they are for me." Robin said.  
>"Who are they from?" Liz asked excitedly.<br>"I don't know I was just about to read it when you walked up." Robin replied.  
>"Who are the flowers from?" Kelly said as she and Lainey walked up.<br>"She is about to read it." Liz said.  
>"They are from Johnny Zacchara, he said that he wonderful time with me last night and would like to do it again sometime soon." Robin said with a smile on her face.<br>"Whoa stop the presses, you and Johnny Zacchara had a date and you didn't tell us?" Kelly said in disbelief.  
>"We need a Girls Night Out tonight and discuss this." Lainey said.<br>"I agree. Robin you have a lot of explaining to do? Liz said.  
>"Alright I'll see you guys at Jake's tonight. I got to go now. Bye." Robin said leaving her friends behind with shocked expressions.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that night at Jake's

"Hi Coleman," Robin said as she entered the bar," I need a bottle of tequila, a bunch of lime wedges, and a salt shaker."  
>"Can I get a please doctor?" Coleman beg.<br>"Of course anything for you. Please?" Robin said smiling.  
>"Alright coming right up for you darling." Coleman said as he went to work.<br>"Hello Robin." The women said in unison as they entered the bar with Maya.  
>"Look who we found." Kelly said.<br>"Hi Maya. The more the merrier, I just hope that you can keep up, we have had a whole lot of practice." Robin said thinking about all the fun times they had here.  
>"Here you are my beautiful professional women." Coleman said as he brought over their drinks.<br>"Thanks Coleman," Kelly said, "so after the first shot you will divulge all the details on you an Johnny 'Hottest Mobster in town' Zacchara."  
>"Well maybe not all the details." Lainey said.<br>"Wait a minute you are dating Johnny. Oh yeah I am definitely going to need a drink." Maya said as she sat down.  
>"What I don't understand is why keep something like this from us?" Liz said.<p>

"We just wanted to take things slow and see what happens from there." Robin said and she and the girls took their first shots of tequila.  
>"So now it's story time. Spill it." Lainey said as she was starting to feel the buzz already after one shot.<br>"It was actually here at Jake's he asked me to play pool with him and I accepted and we played and drank beer all night and we took our party upstairs and had an even better after party, but then I panicked and started to avoid him because of my connection to Sonny and Jason." Robin said  
>"Sure that was the reason why. It couldn't possibly be because you were scared." Kelly said.<br>"Anyway," Robin said ignoring Kelly, "he was relentless and I finally agreed to give him a chance, then we went on a date last night and he sent me flowers today."  
>"That's kind of romantic in a way." Maya said.<br>"Yeah in a stalker kind of way." Liz joked.  
>"I happy that he did because I really like him and we are going on another date tomorrow night." Robin said.<br>"Call us after if you are not to busy." Kelly said.  
>"Kelly you have a one track mind." Lainey said laughing.<br>"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, let's just have another shot." Kelly said raising her glass.

They all have their shots and they each update each other on their lives, laugh, dancing, and get wasted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Just realized that I have not updated in awhile so I will upload 2 chapters for your consumption.**

The next morning at Kelly's

Robin sees Kelly, Lainey, Maya, and Liz all sitting together at a table and decides to join them after she gets herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Mike. The usual please." Robin said with a smile even though she had a pretty bad hang over.

"Of course darling." Mike said.

"I'll be over there with the ladies." Robin said.

"Okay." Mike replied.

"So you all feel like a feel?" Robin asked as she sat down.

"What do you think?" Maya said.

"Maybe we shouldn't have drunk so much last night." Lainey said.

"You think." Kelly snapped.

"You know what I think we all need to call in and get over our hangovers." Liz suggested.

"That is the smartest thing that anyone has said all morning." Maya said.

"I second that motion." Kelly said grabbing her head when the bell at the door rung as someone was coming in or leaving.

"No more Lick it, Slam it, Suck it for a while." Lainey said

"Or if we do just not go overboard." Liz chimed in.

Mike brought Robin her coffee and the girls sat around together talking for a little bit more and then called in and left and went their separate ways.

…...

When Robin left the girls and was walking to her car she got from Sonny asking to see her and she dreaded it because she knew that it was about Johnny.

"Hello Dr. Scorpio come in." Max said.

"Thank you Max." Robin replied.

"He's in the study and I should warn you he is in one of his moods." Max said.  
>"Okay, thanks for the heads up." Robin replied and went into the study where Sonny was waiting for her.<p>

"Hi Sonny." Robin said.

"Robin." Sonny replied stoically.

"Oh my goodness he knows. The only time he greets me with Robin like that is when he is mad at me." Robin thought frantically.

"There is something that we need to talk about." Sonny said.

"Really what is it?" Robin asked as innocently as she could.

"Does the name Johnny Zacchara ring a bell to you?" Sonny said.

Robin's heart sank into her stomach as she nodded her head yes.

"Are you dating him?" he asked.

"Sonny I can explain..." Robin said but was cut off by Sonny.

"So it it is true. Robin he is in the mob. You hate the mob. Why are you getting involved with this guy?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny we are just friends and I know that he is in the mob, you and Jason are in the mob and I love you guys so much. We just wanted to get to know each other. We have a lot of things in common, Sonny." Robin said.

"He is just using you to get to me," Sonny said, "don't trust him."

"Sonny I love you, but this is my decision and I will choose to be friends with whoever I want to." Robin replied hoping that he would just drop the conversation.

"I am just trying to look out for you." Sonny said.

"And I appreciate it but I don't need you to. I am not some naïve little girl who can't take care of herself. I love you but I don't need you to protect me okay," Robin said, "bye Sonny.

"Bye sweetheart." Sonny said as he hugged and walked Robin to her car.

As she pulled away in her car, Sonny thought, "I hope that she knows what she is doing."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After her visit with Sonny Robin went home and took a bubble bath and afterward took what she thought was going to be a short nap but in actuality it was several hours. She was awaken by a knock on the door at 9 that night.

Knock knock knock

Leaving her room and the comfort of her bed she goes and answers the door very groggily, "Who is it?"

"Johnny." he replies and Robin immediately feels guilty because she was supposed to be on a date with him.

Opening the door quickly she ushers him in and starts to explain without taking a breath, "I'm so sorry Johnny; I know that we had a date tonight but you see last night I went to Jake's and me and the girls had one too many shots of tequila and then this more I called in and talked to Sonny and came home and took a bubble bath and then I took what I thought what was supposed to be a nap for a couple hours but that was at 11 and now it's 9; I am so sorry don't think that I was trying to stand you up or anything I was just really tired. I am so sorry.

Johnny just looked at her intently as she is rambling on and waits for her to finish before saying, "I didn't think that you stood me up I just figured that you had a long shift at the hospital and hadn't had the time to call me so I was bringing our date to you." He shows her the food from Kelly's in his hands.

"Oh. So you're not mad." Robin said taking a sigh of relief.

"No why would I be. Come on let's eat. I'm guessing that you haven't had anything to eat since this morning." Johnny suggested.

"You guess right. So what did you bring?" Robin asked as she took the bags from him.

Johnny and Robin ate the food and talked more about their love of music and everything else under the sun until the sun came up.

"Johnny thank you for this. I needed this." Robin said as he was getting ready to leave.

"I had fun." Johnny said.

"We should do this again soon." Robin said.

"Of course. You just name the time and the place and I am there." Johnny said looking intently into her eyes and Before he left he kissed her with so much passion that Robin got a little dizzy from it.

"I'll see you later." Johnny replied as he heart began to beat faster from the kiss.

"Okay." Robin said as she closed the door.

She knew then and there that she was beginning to fall for the mob prince and instead of it scaring her, it made her excited and she couldn't wait until she saw him again, but as of right now she had to get ready for her shift at the hospital and get to Kelly's for a huge cup of coffee or else she would probably fall asleep in her lab as a result of no sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At the hospital by the nurses station

"Good morning Epiphany," Robin said brightly smiling, "how has your morning been?"

"Not as good as yours I bet." Epiphany laughed.

"It's that obvious, huh?" Robin said still smiling.

Walking up Patrick say, "your about as subtle as a cow trying to hide behind a tree."

"Jealous much Drake?" Robin said happily.

"I'm not jealous. I don't get jealous. Why would I be jealous?" Patrick rattled on.

"I don't maybe because nobody was talking to you and you felt that you needed to make a comment." Robin stated.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be talking about your personal business in the work place." Patrick said trying to control his voice.

"First off all I did was ask Epiphany how she was and secondly I wasn't talking about my personal life. It seems like to me that only you like to have your personal business displayed in front of the whole hospital not me. And you know what, the next time you see me don't talk to me unless it's about a patient that you want me to consult on. Got it!" Robin yelled not caring who heard.

"Yeah whatever." Patrick said as Robin stormed away.

"Drake junior I told you to leave her alone. You brought this on yourself." Epiphany reminded him.

"Yeah whatever," was all that the humiliated Patrick could muster out.

Later on that day at the hospital

"So Mr. Harrison I want you to take it easy it easy." Robin said to last patient of the day.

"Okay. Thank you Dr. Scorpio for all that you have done me." Mr Johnson replied.

"Your welcome. It was pleasure, but you still are not going mountain climbing until I know that you have made a full recovery." Robin said sternly.

"Well what am I going to do with my free time?" he asked.

"What any other 67 year old man would do, tell stories and spoil his grandchildren." Robin smiled.

"I suppose your right." he laughed.

"Of course I'm right. Now it's time for you to get out of here and rest." Robin said in a more professional tone.

"I'll see you next week for my follow up, right?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Robin said.

The nurse came in to help him in the wheelchair so that he could go and see his family and Robin went to the nurses station to sign out for the and was surprised by the person she found waiting for her there.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Maxie what are you doing here?" Robin asked her cousin.

"Bring you to dinner tonight we with at Dad's." Maxie responded.

"Why?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Because Mac said that he wants to see us because he misses us. I saw this morning when I was at Kelly's." Maxie said getting impatient.

"Okay." Robin replied still feeling unsure about the whole situation.

"Well come on before we are late." Maxie replied practically dragging Robin out of the hospital.

20 minutes late at Mac's house.

"Hello." Mac said with a bright smile ushering the two ladies in the house.

"Hi Uncle Mac." Robin said as he helped her out of coat.

"Hi dad." Maxie said as he helped her as well.

He led them into the living room and told them to sit and make themselves at home while he finished dinner.

"Hey Georgie."Robin said as she enveloped her cousin in a hug.

"Is it just me or is Mac acting extra cheery all of a sudden?" Maxie questioned her older cousin and little sister.

"The key words are acting and sudden. Uncle Mac is up to something." Robin whispered.

Yelling from the kitchen, "Dinner is almost ready can you girls come set the table."

"Okay, we're coming." Georgie yelled back.

"This is going to be a long evening." Robin thought to herself.

They begin eating dinner and Mac's true motives were coming to the surface.

"We haven't done this in a long time. Just having a family dinner with my three favorite girls." Mac said smiling from ear-to-ear.

"I know. I miss this, being together as a family." Robin smiled sweetly.

"Yeah family. The people who you can depend on and tell everything." Mac said smiling just as brightly but had a hint of hurt in voice.

"Dad are you okay?" Georgie asked concerned for her dad.

"Yeah." Mac said.

"So, dad what have you been up to?" Maxie said trying to ease the tension.

"You know police commissioner things. Raising Georgie and finding out that Robin here has been seeing a known a mobster." Mac said his expressions changing from happy to angry.

"Here we go again." Robin thought.

"Uncle Mac.." Robin started.

"Don't you dare 'Uncle Mac' me. Didn't you learn anything from your time with Sonny and Jason? I thought that you hated the mob. Robin are you trying to kill me? Send me to an early grave?" Mac questioned.

"Uncle Mac, I love you, and I appreciate the concern, but me and Johnny are just friends." Robin said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Friends? He has spent late night in your apartment, you two have been spotted at Kelly's and even leaving town together. What kind of friends are you? Friends with benefits." Mac yelled as Georgie and Maxie stifled their laughter.

"Maxie, Georgie can you please leave so that me Uncle Mac can a private conversation." Robin kindly asked her cousin.

After the sisters left Mac continued with his tirade.

"Look at what kind of example are you setting for those two." Mac said calming down and trying reason.

"Uncle Mac, I already told you, that me and Johnny are just friends." Robin said.

"What about in the future? Are you two just going to stay friends? " Mac questioned.

"I don't about the future. You want to know why?" Robin said.

"Why?" Mac asked.

"Because I can't see the future. Right now all that we are to each other is friends. If that changes in the future, then it just changes. But right now there is nothing to worry about okay. Uncle Mac I love you and now I'm leaving. Have a good evening." Robin said then kissed his cheek.

"Robin you don't have to go." Mac reasoned.

"Yes I do. You need a chance to cool off and so do I. I love and I'll see you tomorrow. Tell the girls I'll call them later. Bye Uncle Mac." Robin said

And Robin left her Uncle Mac's house and went home and called the only person she knew that she could talk to about her current situation to.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Unfortunately for Robin, all that she got was their voice mail.

"Hey you know what to do, just leave a short message when you hear the beep and I will get back to you as soon as I can." the recorded message said.

"Hey it's me. I needed to talk to you. I have a day full of stress and I was hoping that you could help relieve some it. Maybe another time." Robin said into the phone and then hung up.

She then went and took a long hot bubble bath with a glass of wine and soft jazz playing in the background. When her bath was over she dried off and put on her robe and was sitting in front of the fireplace when she go a knock on the door at midnight.

"Good thing I am off tomorrow and not trying to get some sleep right now." Robin said with a smile to the person on the other side of her door.

"Sorry I just got your message a little while ago and I wanted to see you and make sure that you were alright. You sounded pretty stressed out." the person said.

"I was but somehow you have seemed to take away the stress just by looking at me right now. Come in so I can thank you." Robin said pulling the person in.

"So do you want to talk about what has you so upset?" the person asked her.

"The only thing that I want to do right now is kiss those lips of yours, Johnny."Robin said in a sultry voice.

"Well then your wish is my command." Johnny smiled before their lips met in the most earth-shattering kiss.

They spent the whole night together getting to know each other even more and enjoyed themselves in front of the fireplace.

"I hate to get serious on you here, but what had you so upset?" Johnny asked the following morning.

"My Uncle Mac and Sonny. It seems like everyone knows that we are together and they warning me against getting involved with you." Robin answered nonchalantly.

"Why can't everyone just leave us alone and let us live our own lives?" Johnny thought out loud.

"Because that would be too easy." Robin laughed.

After talking some more they got dressed and Robin made her and Johnny breakfast and then Johnny left to go take a shower and came back a hour later and they decided to go to the park.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"It's so peaceful here. There is no one here but us two."

"Nobody judging us or trying to give their opinions on what I or you should try to do"

"I like spending time with you Johnny." Robin said then kissed him as someone walked up.

"Why don't you two go get a room? Oh wait you've already done that." the person joked.

"Well hello to you too Maya and little brother. So what's up with you two?" Robin smirked.

Maya began to blush, "Well I see that you two need to be alone, so we are going to go. See you at hospital."

"Bye Maya and I think that this is cause for a GNO. Don't you think? Oh, and Ethan make sure you stop by tonight, I want to talk to you." Robin smirked.

"Anything for you big sis. Bye" Ethan said as he kissed her cheek.

"Bye Maya and Ethan." Johnny said.

(Johnny gives Robin a look)

"What? Don't look at me like that. It's my duty as his big sister to pry into his life."

"Of course it is. You remind me of my sister; she was always trying to figure out what I was up to or what new was going on in my life."

"I didn't know you had a sister. Where is she?"

"Paris."

"Wait a minute is your sister named Claudia."

"Yeah...how did you know?"

"She was one of my best friends there. I can't believe I'm dating her little brother."

"I have to talk to her. She use to talk about you all the time. I can't believe that I never made that connection."

"This truly is a small world." Johnny said as he phone rings. "I have to get this.

He walks away from Robin and takes the phone call.

"I have to go. Will I see you later?"

"You bet."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They kissed each other and then went there separate ways.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

An hour later at Robin's apartment

"So Ethan, you and Maya are dating?"

"I would like to think so."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I want to date her but I don't think that she wants to date me."

"What? Why wouldn't she want to date you?"

"I think that she has a problem with my need to take risk."

"Can you really blame her?" I still have problems with it but you are Robert Scorpio's child so that is just something that was bread in you."

"What and you don't? You know that I like Johnny and he is my best friend but you are taking a huge risk being with him and being seen in public with him."

"I have been around the mob my whole life. My step-dad was in the mob, I dated Jason and I consider Sonny to be my brother. So I know what I am getting myself into, so thanks for the concern but I am a big girl and I can handle this."

"Okay. And just like you, I have the right to worry about my sister."

"Yeah. Yeah. Now give me a hug and I'll see ya later."

"Bye big sis."

"Oh tell Maya that I expect to see her tonight at 8 pm sharp at Jake's."

"Will do."

8 o'clock that night at Jake's

"Welcome ladies." Robin said smiling.

"So who did we have to thank for this little soiree?" Liz said.

"That would be Ms. Ward. Maybe Lovett." Robin said.

"Wait a minute. Your dating Ethan?" Lainey said.

"No we are just friends." Maya replied.

"No wonder he wasn't interested in me." Kelly said nonchalantly.

"What? When you did you ask my...Ethan out?" Maya asked curiously.

"Yesterday. I thought that you two were friends so why would it matter." Kelly replied.

"Whatever. I need a shot...badly." Maya exclaimed.

"I second that." Lainey said.

"Okay I think that we all need a shot to ease some of the tension and maybe just maybe it may give one of us the courage to be a little honest with ourselves." Liz said finally speaking up.

"I agree with Lizzie here." Robin said. "Coleman!"

After 5 shots the ladies start to let their defenses down and the tension begins to disappear between Maya and Kelly.

"So I know that we are here to talk about Ethan and Maya, but I have been wondering how is Johnny in bed?" Kelly asked.

"I never kiss and tell." Robin said slurred.

"I didn't ask about kissing I asked about what the kissing leads to." Kelly remarked.

"I kind of want to know too." Lainey said.

"Me too." Liz yelled and they all laughed.

"Fine. He makes me see the stars and the planets and he has the touch of the gods." Robin moaned.

"Wow. I man a need. I mean need a man." Lainey said drunkenly.

"No you just need some good loving." Kelly corrects.

"You know what; I think you are right." Lainey says.

"I think we all deserve another shot." Liz said.

"Okay let's slam it, lick it, suck it." Lainey said loudly flailing her arms and knocked over a salt shaker.

"I think it's time to cut the good doctor off." Maya observed.

"I think that you are right." Robin laughed.

"No please. I promise I'll be good. I am having so much fun hanging out with you guys." Lainey begged.

"Okay it's definitely time to cut this little one off." Liz said.

"Alright let's go get a cab Dr. Feelgood." Kelly said as she helped Lainey off the bar stool.

"Good night you guys. See you later." Liz said over her shoulder as they left.

"Well I guess that I'm next see you guys later." Maya said as she hugged Robin.

"Say hi to my brother for me." Robin joked.

"Will do." Maya smiled as she left.

"And then there were two." Liz said.

"Actually I think it's just gonna be one because Johnny just walked in." Robin said.

"What about the code?" Liz asked.

"Lizzie I love you but I gotta go besides Lucky just walked in too." Robin said as she left her friend.

Over by the entrance to Jake's

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"Well you mentioned that you were going to be so I thought that I would come and spend a little time with you and then take you home." Johnny whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine.

"The party's over so why don't we get out of here." Robin whispered back in a sultry voice.

"Lead the way." Johnny said as she lead by the hand to his car.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning

Someone is banging on Robin's door

"ROBIN! ROBIN! ROBIN! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" The voice said.

Robin rushed to the door trying to get to it as quickly as possible before the person woke up all of her neighbors.

"What is wrong with... Claudia?"

"Where is he Robin?"

"Where is who?"

"John! Where is my brother?"

"Robin what is going... Claudia?"

"How could you? When I heard that you two were dating I thought that it was a cruel joke, but no I see that is true." Claudia yelled hysterically.

"Claudia calm down."

"John you want me to calm down. I can't especially when I see you here with Robin of all people."

"We are just friends, she and some friends got drunk at a bar and I offered to take her home and watch her to make sure nothing happened to her."

"Don't lie to me John. I know when you are lying to me and I know that you are lying to me right now."

"Claudia, I didn't know he was your brother until yesterday morning. I never made the connection because there was no reason for me to. I'm sorry that you are taking this so hard, but we are together and anyone who doesn't like can kick rocks for all I care. We are happy together. Why can't anyone understand that? We like each others company and we have so many things in common. Claudia if you can't accept that, then you aren't the person, I thought you were, and we can't be friends."

"Robin you have to understand that this is very shocking to find out one of my best friends and my little brother are an item. My number priority is his safety and well-being."

"So what you thought I was going to hurt him?"

"No I know that you never would but who likes it when their younger siblings date someone that they know. I am truly sorry for over reacting the way I did. I wish you both all the happiness now that the shock has worn off and I can see it I n your eyes that you two love each other."

"So are you saying that you are okay with us being together?"

"Yes John, that is exactly what I am saying. Now come here and give your big sister a hug."

…...

At Kelly's

"There is this concert I want to take you to this weekend. Think you can get some tome off from the hospital."

"Actually I'm off this weekend, the first time in months."

"Good. Then we can spend the weekend in Rochester."

"Okay, sounds nice."

Luke walks into Kelly's and over to Robin's table and sits down.

"Just the Scorpio I wanted to see."

"Hi Luke is everything okay."

"Of course I just wanted to invite you to the re-grand opening of Luke's next weekend in person."

"Wow, I can't believe you are opening the place back up."

"Yeah, I've really missed the place and the people and the music."

"I am so happy for you."

"Thank you oh and remember to bring a date."

"I will." Her pager beeps, "I gotta go. I'll see you both later." she says as she hugs and kisses them both.

After Robin leaves, "Be good to her or you'll have to deal with me."

"I would never hurt her. She's too important to me."

"Just because you would never purposefully try and hurt, doesn't mean that you won't hurt her. She's had enough hurt break in her lifetime that would kill most people. She's important to me too and I will protect her with my life. She may not be my biological child, but she is my daughter no-less. Just heed my warning."

"Yes sir."

"See ya next Saturday."

"Bye Luke.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After her emergency surgery for Mrs. Kline Robin was signing out for her long awaited break and weekend with Johnny when Patrick came up to the nurse's station.

"Hello Robin."

"Hello Patrick.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good, I was wondering if you accompany me to the Grand Opening of Luke's next Saturday."

"I can't. I already have a date, but thanks for the offer."

"So you're going with that two-bit thug Johnny?"

"Patrick Johnny is not a thug, he is more man than you could ever be and who I'm going with is none of your business. Good day." Robin said then walked away.

"Robin we weren't done." Patrick said as he ran to catch up to her.

"Yes we were. When you start insulting the people in my life we are done and I don't want to have anything to do with you. So just leave me alone."

"Fine, but don't come crawling back to me when he breaks your heart and you need me."

"I would rather crawl on hot coals covered in shards of broken glass than ever go back to you." Robin said leaving him standing there with his mouth on the ground.

"We are over. We really are over. I don't believe this. I need to get out of here. I need to leave Port Charles for good and never look back. There is nothing left for me here." Patrick thought as Robin walked away.

…

Later on that day at Robin's apartment

"Hey what's wrong?" Johnny asked her.

"Patrick."

"What did he do now?"

"He was his same ol' jerk self. I am so stupid."

"No you aren't. He is stupid. He is the one with the problem."

"Thank you Johnny."

"For what?"

"For being you and for being wonderful. Let's go to Rochester and spend an incredible weekend there and forget all about Port Charles."

"That sounds wonderful to me. Let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Author's Note: I have had Mac, Sonny, and Claudia weigh in on her relationship with Johnny so I thought that we might as well have Brenda do it as well. Also this story has pretty much become a Rohnny and Mayan story. Hope that you enjoy.

"You look well rested and refreshed this beautiful Monday morning. How was your weekend?" Maya asked Robin.

"It was amazing. Me and Johnny went to a music festival in Rochester and stayed there for the whole weekend. I can't remember the last time I had that much fun or even just fully relaxed. It was amazing." Robin said.

"So you and Johnny are really getting close. You seem really happy." Maya commented.

"Thank, I am, so tell me what did you and my brother do this weekend?" Robin inquired.

"We just hung out at Jake's, went to Kelly's, played a lot of pool, but mainly we just walked around town talking. Nothing too serious." Maya replied.

"Sounds nice." Robin said.

"Robin I need to speak to you right now." A woman said as she rushed up to the nurses' station.

"Brenda, what are you doing here?" Robin questioned.

"I need to speak to my little sister about her old habits that she is repeating again." Brenda said.

"Okay, Brenda. Maya we will finish this conversation later, and by the way this rude person is my best friend Brenda." Robin said.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I have really bad tunnel vision. So this is the girl that is dating Ethan. Very nice to meet you we have to have lunch or something to get to know each other, but right now I need to borrow this one. Bye." Brenda said then yanked Robin away.

"Bye, nice meeting you too." Maya said with a wave.

…..

(In Robin's office)

"So let me guess Uncle Mac called you and said that I was dating a mobster." Robin stated.

"No it was Sonny. Robin why can't you stay away from the mob? You hate violence." Brenda questioned.

"Sonny called you? Since when are you and Sonny on the same page. I thought that you two were staying away from each other. You know for your own good." Robin deflected.

"This is not about me and Sonny; this is about you and Johnny. Why are you with him? You and Jason broke up so many times over this issue. Why are you willingly going to put yourself through this again?" Brenda asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is this, I love the way I feel when I'm with Johnny. He makes me love life and myself again. I never thought that I could build my self-esteem back up after Patrick. Patrick made me doubt myself and my self-worth. Johnny is what I need and Brenda if you can't accept that then you are not the person who I thought you were. I love you Brenda and I am happy. Can you be happy for me too?" Robin said.

"I love you too Robin and I just want what's best for you." Brenda stated.

"Johnny is that for me." Robin said.

"Even if I don't agree, I love you and I want you to be happy and if he makes you happy, then I'm happy." Brenda said.

"Thank you, now come here and give me a hug sis." Robin said.

"Okay now that this is over its time I had a talk with Maya and Ethan. See ya layer little sis." Brenda said.

"Bye." Robin said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Later that day at the hospital)

"Robin, what's up? Why did you want to have lunch with us all?" Maya asked.

"I wanted to ask everyone if they would be willing to participate in karaoke night at Jake's tonight." Robin said.

"I'm game." Kelly said

"Count me, besides I have some news to share with you all." Lainey said.

"Oh I can't miss this for the world." Kelly said.

"That's where Brenda and I were headed tonight anyway." Maya replied.

"Good so that's one less person that I have to ask." Robin said.

"Cam and Jake are spending the night with Gram tonight so definitely count me in." Liz said.

"Okay. I will see you lovely ladies later and be prepared to sing your hearts out." Robin said with a wink.

"Of course, you know that we will never disappoint." Lainey said.

…..

(That evening at Jake's)

"Okay so it's introduction time; Brenda and Claudia this is Lainey, Maya, Kelly, and Liz." Robin said and everyone shook hands and greeted each other.

"Now that that is out of the way, it's time for our favorite game. Lainey will you do the honors and tell our guests?" Kelly said

"LICK IT, SLAM IT, SUCK IT!" Lainey said very enthusiastically.

"Oh so I see that you have you introduced them to our little game from back in Paris." Claudia said and Brenda shook her head.

"Well since you know the rules let the games begin." Liz shouted and all the girls hooted in agreement.

…..

(30 minutes later Johnny and Ethan enter Jake's together; Nikolas and Lucky enter together and greet the ladies but sit at a separate table together from the ladies.)

"So Lainey dear said that she had some news for us; spill it." Kelly demanded.

"I took your advice and I am seeing someone new." She said.

"Who and do we know him?" Maya asked.

"Yes, it's Nikolas Cassadine." She said smiling.

"No way; I am so jealous of you, an actual Prince. I need a man." Kelly said as she down a shot.

"I for one think that it's great." Robin said.

"Thank you, he is a really great guy and I am very happy." Lainey said.

"I am very happy for you; I wish you all the happiness in the world." Liz said.

**Author's Note: There will be some Robin and Johnny in the next chapter I promise.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Karaoke night begins)

"As you all may know, tonight is karaoke night and up first we have three beautiful brunette ladies coming to the stage; please your hands together and give a warm welcome to Maya, Kelly, and Lizzie." Coleman announced and the crowd went wild.

They sang "Naughty Girl" by Beyoncé. Then Nikolas and Lainey got up and did a duet to the song "Almost Paradise" by Mike Reno and Ann Wilson; they both were clearly drunk and sang very loudly and off key. Other residents went up and sang and the only three people that hadn't sung yet were Robin, Brenda, and Claudia.

"Okay you three have to go up there and sing. I made a fool out of myself with Nikolas so you guys need to sing." Lainey slurred.

"Yeah I agree, besides it'll be real fun and you can sing to your new beau." Kelly said.

"What do you say guys?" Claudia asked.

"I think that we could have fun with it." Brenda said.

"Okay we will do it. Coleman!" Robin exclaimed.

"Yes darling how can I be of service to you?" Coleman asked.

"We are going up and this is the song that we are going to be singing." Robin said as she handed Coleman a napkin with a song scribbled on it.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen we have one more act that consists of a doctor, a supermodel, and an entrepreneur. Please put your hands together for these three hot ladies Robin, Brenda, and Claudia.

"Thank you for that introduction." Claudia said.

"Hit it Coleman!" Brenda exclaimed and started the song off on the bar.

"Never know how much I love you  
>Never know how much I care<br>When you put your arms around me  
>I get a fever that's so hard to bear<br>You give me fever  
>When you kiss me<br>Fever when you hold me tight  
>Fever<br>In the morning  
>Fever all through the night<br>Sun lights up the daytime  
>Moon lights up the night<br>I light up when you call my name  
>And you know I'm gonna treat you right<br>You give me fever  
>When you kiss me<br>Fever when you hold me tight  
>Fever<br>In the morning  
>Fever all through the night<br>_Then Robin took over and began to walk seductively towards Johnny and Claudia and Brenda followed suit and found two guys, Brenda chose Dante and Claudia chose Coleman, to sing and dance next to._  
>Everybody's got the fever<br>That is something you all know  
>Fever isn't such a new thing<br>Fever started long ago

Romeo loved Juliet  
>Juliet she felt the same<br>When he put his arms around her,  
>He said Julie, baby, you're my flame.<br>Thou givest fever  
>When we kisseth<br>Fever with thy flaming youth  
>Fever, I'm a fire<br>Fever, yay, I burn forsooth  
><em>Last but not least Claudia sang the song to Coleman and gyrated on him.<em>  
>Captain Smith and Pocahontas<br>Had a very mad affair  
>When her daddy tried to kill him,<br>She said daddy, no, don't you dare  
>He gives me fever,<br>With his kisses, fever when he holds me tight  
>Fever I'm his Mrs.<br>Daddy, won't you treat him right  
><em>They sang this part in unison and made their way back onto the stage.<em>  
>Now you've listened to my story,<br>Here's the point that I have made  
>Chicks were born to give you fever<br>Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade  
>They give you fever<br>When you kiss them  
>Fever if you live, you learn<br>Fever, till you sizzle  
>What a lovely way to burn<br>What a lovely way to burn  
>What a lovely way to burn<br>What a lovely way to burn.  
>What a lovely way to burn."<p>

They all bowed and went back to their seats.

"I don't know about you, but I know that I got a serious fever. I want to thank everyone who performed and showed up and made this a success." Coleman said.

(Back at the table)  
>"Who knew little Ms. Innocent Doctor had it in her?" Kelly commented.<p>

"We used to sing this song back in Paris when we go to a karaoke night at our favorite club. It was easy and besides I couldn't let you upstage me." Robin replied.

"Excuse me ladies, but may I speak with Robin alone?" Johnny asked and they all complied.

"What can I do for you?" Robin asked seductively.

"Leave me right now and spend the whole night with me." He responded as he kissed her neck.

"I think that can be arranged." She purred.

"Meet me out back in 15 minutes." He said as he continued to kiss her.

"I will definitely be there." She moaned.

(15 minutes later)

"I think that I am going to call it a night." Robin feigned yawning.

"Well good night little sister. I will see you later." Brenda said and hugged her and everyone said good night to Robin as she left then they began to disperse; Liz with Lucky, Maya with Ethan, Lainey and Nikolas, Claudia and Coleman, and Kelly and Brenda left by themselves.

(Back at Robin apartment)

"I almost lost it back there when you started to sing to me." Johnny commented while kissing Robin.

"That was the whole point." She responded.

"Now that we are alone, I can lose it." He said.

"You better." she replied.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The night of Luke's re-grand opening.

"Luke the place looks great." Robin commented.

"Thank you Little Scorpio." Luke replied.

"I have really missed this place."

"So have I. This place feels like home to me."

"I know what you mean. So are you through with the Haunted Star?"

"You know me; I'm never through with anything entirely. I'll find my way back to it eventually."

"Why did you decide to open this place back up again?"

"Besides the fact it feels like home. It reminds me of a time when I was truly happy with my life and the people in it. Not that I am not enjoying your company, but I have to spread around the Luke Spencer charm. I'll see you later?"

"Of course, go mingle."

(A little while later)

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up with something. How was your day? I hope you weren't too lonely." Johnny greeted Robin with a peck on the lips.

"My day was fine and it just got better when you walked in the door. I've been here for a couple of hours, I talked to Luke and I've been hanging out with Brenda and Lois so I haven't been lonely. How was your day?" Robin responded.

"My day was okay then when I saw you it got a million times better. Do you want to dance?"

"I can't think of anything better to do."

Luke's re-grand opening was a success the who's who of Port Charles was in attendance as well as old friends from when Luke's was around originally. Everybody drunk and dance and talked and listened to music and had a great time.

"Bye Luke." Robin said.

"Bye sweetheart I hope that I will see you around more frequently." Luke responded.

"You can count on it." Robin said before she left hand-in-hand with Johnny.

(Back at Johnny's penthouse)

"Tonight was fun." He said.

"I agree. It was nice to see so many faces that I missed and being at Luke's really took me a back to a time that was so much more simpler." She said.

"Robin I love you and I love spending time with you. So I was wondering would you mind moving in with me." Johnny asked a very shocked and speechless Robin.

"I'm sorry I am moving too fast and getting ahead of myself. I just…" Johnny was interrupted by Robin.

"Johnny I didn't know that you felt that way about me. I am shocked but I can't think of anything more wonderful than living with you and I love you too." She said with unshed tears in her eyes.

"You mean it?"

"I do." She smiled and then kissed him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(2 years later)

"Brenda I am so happy that you could be here for this. I love you sis." Robin said.

"I am so happy to be here with you for this. I love you too sis." Brenda said as she hugged Robin.

"Johnny? Where's Johnny?" Robin questioned suddenly.

"He's on his way with Claudia." Brenda answered.

"Will he make it in time?" Robin asked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head; where you are concerned he'll move heaven and Earth just to by your side. He'll be here." Brenda reassured Robin.

"Where's Mac?" Robin asked.

"I'm right here sweet heart. What do you need?"

"If he doesn't make it, will you go in with me?"

"You don't even have to ask, but he'll be here sweetheart."

"I love you Uncle Mac. You have always been in my corner even when I didn't deserve it. You are my rock, my everything. I love you so much."

"I love you too and I'll always be in your corner no matter what."

"It looks like somebody's epidural is working a little too well." Maxie joked.

"Maxie is that you come here you too Georgie and give me a great big huggie."

"Okay Robin I think that you need some rest." Georgie said.

"I will rest when I'm dead now where are those newlyweds?"

"We're right here luv." Ethan replied.

"How are you feeling?" Maya asked.

"So awesome little sis. This is the best day of my life."

"Robin we're here. Claudia announced.

"Claudia and my beautiful Johnny I love you both. I am so happy to be surrounded by so many wonderful people. I love you all." Robin exclaimed.

"How long has she been like this?" Claudia whispered to Maxie.

"Since her epidural kicked in which was an hour ago." Maxie replied.

"And I've been filming it all." Mac said pointing the camera with a huge grin.

"You know she is going to kill right Uncle Mac." Brenda said.

"Yeah but it's worth it." He said as Kelly walked in the room.

"Alright people I need everybody to step out of the room so I can check on the progress of our momma to be." Kelly announced and everyone except Johnny left.

"Well it looks like this baby is ready to get out. Let's get you prepped and ready to go."

(After birth of triplets)

"They are so beautiful Johnny."

I know they look just like you."

"So what are we going to name them."

"I don't know do you have any ideas?"

"No."

"Well why don't we think of some names before the zoo gets restless and decides to stampede."

"Sounds good."

(In the lobby of GH)

"Thank you all for you love, patience, and understanding. We are now ready for you to meet our triplets." Johnny said.

(Back in the room)

"Oh my gosh Robin they are so beautiful." Brenda gushed.

"They are the prefect mixture of you and John." Claudia commented.

"They are simply precious Robin. Congratulations to you and Johnny." Mac said.

"So do they have any names." Maxie asked.

"Of course; this little guy was born first and we named him Alan Robert." Robin gave him to Brenda.

"She was next and we named her Mackenzie Liliana." Johnny said and handed her to Mac.

"And last but not least this is Lucas Anthony." Robin said and gave him to Claudia.

The next few days were very busy for the new parents. They had so many visitors coming in and out to see them that they barely got any rest. The town of Port Charles was buzzing about the birth of the triplets born to the Princess and the mob Prince of Port Charles.

By the time of the triplets first birthday Sonny and the Zaccharas had mended fences and they were getting along great. Robin and Johnny moved from the penthouse into a 2-story 6 bedroom house on the outskirts of town. Maya was six months pregnant and she and Ethan moved out of the Quartermaine mansion and into their own home. Brenda and Claudia decided to stay in town; Claudia and Coleman have been dating for four months and Sonny and Brenda got back together.

"Just to think if you wouldn't have had the courage to ask me to play pool our lives would be totally different right now." Robin said to Johnny after the party when they were in bed.

"It's a scary thought. Just thinking about it you could've said no and our lives would be totally different right now." Johnny said.

"I'm so happy I said yes."

"I'm so happy I asked."

"I love you Johnny Zacchara.

"I love you Robin Zacchara."

**The End**


End file.
